fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerloid
Powerloid is a series type created by Makonatic, and were meant to represent the Fanloids with strong and powerful voices as the name suggests. As of current, any fanloid is accepted into the series type, regardless of their voice style. History Powerloid was created sometime during 2012 subsequently after Makonatic disbanded the series type, Vibraloid. She wanted to create a new group from scratch that actually made sense. After the creation of Misaki Jonetsune (and during her early stages), Powerloid was created and then introduced to Fanloid Wiki on March 12. During 2012-2013, Powerloid had reached up to a total of eight Fanloids affiliating with the group; two of them owned by different creators. However, after Powerloid reemerged from a lengthy period of inactivity, due to Makonatic taking a break from Fanloid Wiki and lingering on other websites, Misaki rised as the only active member of the group. The status of the other seven Powerloids remains unknown, or purely defunct. After Misaki, Makonatic introduced new characters into the series. On August 29, 2015, they introduced their first representative character, MAKOPOID. Then on June 12, 2016- they introduced their second representative character, IKARiS, who is also affiliated with Nightloid. About a week after IKARiS's release, Makonatic then confirmed two upcoming Powerloids- a female French character and a male Korean character. As of June 21, 2016, they have so far revealed the name of the French character, who is named Lourdes. Makonatic has some small plans for redrafting their defunct Powerloid characters so they are less "childish"- since the creator was around twelve years of age when they introduced the early generation of Powerloids. They also plan to release other characters of different nationalities. Active Powerloids These are a list of Powerloid characters who have remained the most active as of so far, or are currently upcoming and are still in development process before being released to the public. *'Misaki Jonetsune', the first Powerloid to be introduced into the series. *'MAKOPOID', the second active Powerloid, and chronologically, the ninth Powerloid. They are also the first member to not identify as either male or female. *'IKARiS', the third active Powerloid, and chronologically, the tenth Powerloid. *'Lourdes', the fourth active Powerloid, and chronologically, the eleventh Powerloid. She is the first character of European descent to be in this series. *Upcoming Korean male Powerloid. Inactive Powerloids These are a list of Powerloid characters that have been discontinued by Makonatic, or left defunct by their other creators. *Haruka Jinsei, the second Powerloid. She has GUMI's voice, but pitched higher. *Jina Makuro, the third Powerloid. She has MEIKO's voice, but pitched lower. *Miko Yasashioto, the fourth Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. *Kadane Mimi, the fifth Powerloid. She is the first member of Powerloid to be created by someone aside from Makonatic. *Yomi Unmeine, the sixth Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. *Nika Orokanaone, the seventh Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. *Francis Furaga, the eighth Powerloid. He is the second member to be created by someone aside from Makonatic, and the first male member. Trivia *Powerloid was originally going to be called UTAUPOID, a mix of UTAUloid and MEGpoid. The name was dropped due to MEGpoid being GUMI's last name, and lack of originality *Powerloid was originally going to be consisted of all females until Francis Furaga was introduced as a member. *Makonatic had intended on disbanding Powerloid during the summer of 2015, but this idea was not considered anymore when they decided to make Misaki a solo Powerloid after that time. **However, Powerloid 3 has been disbanded due to the skip of its 2nd generation, thus not following a proper series order. *The general series number of each Powerloid starts with a number or letter of choice, followed by "-X42" However, other series numbers have begun to be accepted nonetheless. IKARiS's series number is an example of this. *Most of the characters listed are of Japanese descent or somewhat related, until MAKOPOID was introduced who apparently had a lack of nationality or does not have a confirmed nationality. (Though it has been hinted by Makonatic that MAKOPOID is part Filipino.) **Other characters who are not Japanese in nationality are IKARiS, who is full Filipino. Makonatic has also planned a female French character, whose name is revealed to be Lourdes, and a Korean male character to be released sometime during 2016 Poll Which Powerloid is your favorite? Misaki Yuto Haruka Jinsei Jina Makuro Gallery Kiyastudios Powerloid.png|Powerloid Logo (2012) Kiyastudios Powerloid 2015.png|Powerloid Logo (2015) Makonatic Powerloid 2016 E.png|Powerloid Logo (2016) Makonatic PowerloidsEye1.png|A promotional image for the Powerloids. Makonatic Lourdes.png|A promotional image for Lourdes, Powerloid's first solely French character. Category:Series type